A New Face
by ladijadyi
Summary: Saturn/Hotaru has been reborn, and meets the g-boys, now she must go find sailor moon and protect her. romance in the future...yeah i suck at summaries
1. Default Chapter

It was Saturday, time for another one of Relena PeaceCraft's boring peace party's

Hello people's!!This is just going to be a pretty short little fic, so far untitled, suggestions are wanted!. Going to be a romance in the future, what couples?You tell me, leave a review or drop me an email at ladi_jadyi@kiwibox.com.I don't usually write lemony scenes, so if you want um ask, and I might put some in,( very slight lemony scenes. .)

The characters might seem a little OOC, but it's my plot, they'll act how I wanna um to.

Oh yeah, usual disclaimer, don't own Gundam Wing or Sailor Moon, yaadaayaadaayaadaaa

Time.. uh A.C.180

Ages

Hotaru 18

g-boy(except trowa) 20

trowa 21 or 22.

Noin 24

Milliardo 24

Inner scouts 20

Outers(except Setsuna) 22

Setsuna really old

Ok I think that's it.On with the story…..

It was Saturday, time for another one of Relena PeaceCraft's boring peace party's. 

Heero, Duo, Trowa, Wufei and Quatrewalked up the steps to mansion were it was being held.

Only Quatre was looking forward to it.Heero would rather die then be there, and had made that clear, but as a preventer, he was obligated to be there.Relena always used it as an acuseto stalk him.Duo was the first to notice how dull the surroundings were and that there were no guests milling about as there usually were.

"I wonder what's up." He said.Wufei snickered. 

"Yes we had best find Miss Noin." Quatre added.

They jogged the rest of the way up the expensive marble stairs and came up to the heavy oak doors.Even though it was thick the G-boys could hear techno music coming from within."Hey, now that's my kinda music." Duo said bobbing his head.Heero just glared.

"….." Trowa and Wufei remained silent.They pulled open the doors and made their way quickly and quietly toward the sound of music.Soon it was grossly apparent that the music was coming for the Delegation room, were they were to have a quick meeting with Relena and the rest of the preventers before the party.

Outside of the door stood Miss Noin and Milliardo PeaceCraft.

"Miss Noin, what's going on." That was Quatre.She grimaced and prepared to answer. 

"I don't know Quatre, Miss Relena's in there, but she locked the door and won't let us in."Milliardo knocked on the door to demonstrate. 

"Oh go away." Sure enough Relena's voice came from inside the room, then a female voice began singing along with the song.

_I want you more than anything in my life,_

_I love you more than anything in my life…_

"What's wrong with her!" Milliardo fumed.He shook his head and began to pace. 

"We'll have to break down the door." Heero said, his voice as usual, emotionless.

"Yeah, the chicks probably lost her mind or something." Duo added sarcastically. 

This got him a glare from everyone present. "What?"

"On the count of three." That was Quatre again.

BangBangBang.Heero whipped out his gun and shot the hinges off the door.

"You thought you were going to kick down a solid oak door?" He said, his voice now just sounding annoyed at their apparent stupidity.Wufei glared at his tone.

Duo just smiled and said, "Good one Heero." And slapped him on the back.Heero sent him a death glare.

He walked up and pushed the door in.and fell with a crashed that made Duo and Quatre jump, it didn't even faze the rest.They couldn't believe what they saw….

A.N.hum should I….. leave you with a cliffie?I think I'll be nice…..

Relena, or what looked to be Relena, was sitting at the desk in the back of the room, where she usually sat to preside over meetings.

Her feet were resting on the top of it, and she had a laptop on her lap.It had her complete attention and she seemed not to have heard the crash from the door.

She was wearing form fitting dark brown flare pants and a dark green halter top.Black knee high boot complete the outfit, and her brown hair was up in a loop, not in it's usual braided pigtails.

Heero raised his eye brows as he took in his stalker in full transformation. 

_'she's actually hot.'_ He thought.Ehh did he actually just think the 'stalker' was hot?

_'no way, I'm not liking her now.'_

"Hello… earth to the foxy stalker!" Duo called out. 

This finally got her attention, if only for a second, then her head dipped back down to the computer. 

"Relena what has gotten into you!?!" Noin and Milliardo exclaimed together. 

She didn't reply, and typed something on the computer.

Wufei glared at the boom box resting a her feet as an annoying techno song came on.

"Actually I'm finally normal again."She finally said, her voice the same. 

"But Miss Relena what about the peace party, what has happened?" This came from Quatre, the most concerned about peace.

"I cancelled it.Who wants to sit around with about of old people talking about peace.

Peace isn't gonna last.It's just annoying intermission between wars." She answered him, in a less than passionate voice.

Noin and the rest gasped at this, well, not Heero, Wufei and Trowa.

"But Miss Relena, what about all the death and destruction that is caused by war?" Noin said, her voice raising an octave. 

"What about it.It's not that bad you know. We're all going to die some day.Why not fighting." She answered her in flat voice.

"Ok Relena, is this just something your doing because you don't feel your getting enough attention?How can you say it's'just death'have you ever died before?" Noin retorted.

"I don't think you want to know the answer to that." She shocked each one of them, (A.N. yes even heero wufei and trowa.)"But,' she wasn't finished, "Have you ever dies Noin?"She asked, leaving off the miss, she always said in politeness. 

"No, you know that very well.And neither have you." Noin said in all certainty. 

"You really think so?You might think otherwise if you visit my old bedroom," She left off, getting up out of the chair and turning of the music and laptop. 

She turned and walked out the door.

The group ran after her, but she had already disappeared out of sight.

"I think we should go." Milliardo said, referring to the bedroom.

"Yes, this could interesting.That baka onna." Wufei said, finally speaking.

They walked up another flight of stairs and reached the door to Relena's room, which was filled with pink and yellow.

On the floor beside her bed was her school uniform, which was her continual attire.

It had a blood stain right in the region of the heart.

Noin gasped."What the.." Came from most of the others.

More spots of blood could be seen on the carpet, and leading to, or from, the balcony. 

By the ledge was pool of blood, were the person, supposedly Relena had been shot.

But with all the blood that had been let on the balcony, how could the person have the strength to move into the room and change cloths.

"What do you think Noin. Did she die?" Relena's voice called from the room.

"Yes, I think.." Noin replied.Relena smirked slightly, and shook her head, not a yes, but not no.

"Yes she did, in a sense.The old Relena died.But.. that Relena that was only interested in peace and stalking Heero was never the real Relena anyway." She began unabashedly. 

"I am the real Relena.She was what came out after the first assassination attempt on me a few years ago.The bullet nicked my head, and my memory was blurred, my personality changed."She paused to let in a little chuckle."But I was still awake in her subconscious . Screaming at all the pink she wore." She was openly laughing now.

"Now they finally killed her, I was able to come back as my original self."

Everyone's mouth hung open,even the three who hardly ever let themselves show surprise. 

"But how could and you still live?That's just totally wako babe." Yep you guess it, that was duo. 

"Weak onna," Came from Wufei.

A little tear slipped down Noin's face.No one else said anything, and Relena closed her eyes.

"I have to get ready and leave, it was nice to meet you all for a time." She said at last and walked out the door.

"What are we going to do about it?" Heero asked plainly.

"I don't know, what can we do,she obviously is Relena, maybe she got hit over the head or something though," Duo tried to answer.

"I don't think so Duo, I think she was completely serious, and even though her story sounds far fetched, I think she could be telling the truth," Quatre put in his two sense.

"Yes, I would have to agree with quatre." 

"Ahh!! Trowa finally speaks! It's a miracle!" Duo jumped for joy.

Noin walked out the door with Milliardo.Quatre started to follow them, but was stopped by Trowa.

"I think they need some time to think about it alone." He said.

Quatre nodded quietly.

The five of them silently walked down stairs to the library and sat down to await the verdict from Noin and Milliardo, and to think things out for themselves. 

At a little past 7:00, a little past an hour since the revelation by Relena, the G-boys heard footsteps on the stairs and a young woman with black hair cropped to the chin, and the same outfit on as Relena had on earlier. She was swinging what looked to be a short stick like a baton.She looked up, slightly startled, and it turned into a scythe, then quickly disappeared._'What the!' _Everyone thought, but no one voiced it.

"Uh, hello, is that you Relena?Are you in there?" Duo chirped, instantly recognizing her as Relena.

"No, Relena is not here and she never was." She answered him with her trade mark smile, her eyes semi closed.

"If your not Relena then who are you?" Heero asked in monotone, then he glared at her.

"Relena was just another person I was reborn as.My real name is…." She stopped.

"I amsworn protector of future Neo-Queen Serenity,

Hotaru Tomoe. Princess of Saturn, … Goddess of Death, Destruction and Rebirth, lover of Shinigami." She said and bowed at the waist.

End Chapter One.

Ok so what'd you think? Good bad?Leave a review…please….

Ja ne 

jadyi


	2. Chapter Two

Hello again

Hello again!! Thanks to everyone who reviewed, I'm glad people liked it!

I haven't made a decision about couples yet, but hopefully by chapter three I will have.

Same disclaimer, don't own either gwing or sm.

Same ages, time, and all that.

On with it!!

Chapter two

Last time

"I am sworn protector future Neo-Queen Serenity.Hotaru Tomoe, Princess of Saturn,

Goddess of Destruction,Death and Rebirth,lover of Shinigami." She bowed at the waist.(A.N. yes I changed to order around, I'll change it in the first chapter soon to)

Present

"Wha…….?" Came the stutter from Duo's mouth?"Uh?" He looked behind him, 'Heero could you catch me?" He breathed before he rolled his eyes dramatically and feigned a faint.

Heero who had been standing behind him side stepped neatly, and Duo crashed the floor.

His hand instantly went to his back side, which he began to rub, and cracked one eye open."Hey, what happened to friendly courtesy!"Heero glared. 

Hotaru watched all this with amusement.Duo saw her shy smile and stood up, walking over to her,"So, we were really lovers eh? I can see that.But ahh… how come I can't remember that?That seems apretty important detail of my life, I definitely think I would remember it." He told her.She smirked.

"I was the Lover of Shinigami.In the past sense.I know you are also called Shinigami, but that does not make you and him one in the same.He was the real Shinigami." She answered him, seriously, but it got interrupted by a smile, as she remember her past lover, how sweet he had been, and how sweet his looked now, though he didn't know it.

"Oh really?" Duo started, "Then why are you smiling?"She started to form a reply, but stopped.

Wufei muttered something like, injustice, and walked out of the room, the others except Heero did the same. (A.N. except they didn't mutter injustice.)

Heero was still thinking about the stalker, how she had looked in the delegation room, delectable.

He wished she hadn't cut and died her hair.Or that she had reveled the fact that she was Shinigami's lover, even if she meant it in the 'past sense' it looked like Duo wanted to make real it in the present._'come on heero boy, snap out of it, she's just a chick.No don't say that, she's the stalker who you hate!You never did like her, don't you dare start now.'_

Duo and Hotaru were still exchanging shy smiles. 

"Relena, Hotaru,WHOEVER you are,' Heero finally yelled, frustrated. "What do you mean 'in the past sense'? You certainly don't look old enough to have that kind of…ah… past history!And what do you mean 'real' Shinigami!?!" Heero said, losing his monotone, much to his displeasure.

Hotaru didn't answer directly.Her eye's graced the paintings of the room, but not really seeing them.Her mind was focused in thought."Should I tell them?…" She whispered under her breath to an unknown guest in the room.

Duo and Heero heard her speak, butdidn't understand, it sounded muddled. 

But they heard the answer."Not yet, they are not ready…" A fluty voice said, though no fifth person was visible in the room.

"Ok." Hotaru acknowledged.The two pilots looked at her.They didn't believe in ghosts.But what other explanation could there be? 

"Who was that?" Duo asked looking into every nook and cranny of the room. 

"An old friend.As for you question Heero." She began to answer, then stopped.She sent a pained look toward where the piano stood. "I can not explain to you what I mean.

I must go now, I must find my Queen." She bowed once more and tried to exit the room.

Both Heero and Duo made moves to stop her, but she evaded bothLeading both out into the foyer, changing into Sailor Saturn in the process.

Heero and duo watched in surprise as Hotaru was suddenly engulfed in a black glittery light after she called out the word,"Saturn Crystal Make-up!!"

Then she stood before them in a white fuku with a short black skirt. Beneath a sailor collar was a black bow, andanother was attached at the small of her back, where the skirt started.(A.N. I think there is one in the back on the show. is there? my mind is getting muddled.)

Black knee high boots that laced up matched them.She had a silver headband on that came down on her forehead and ended in a point, almost between her eyes. 

Her head titled downward, and her eyes closed she said to them."Now I am Sailor Saturn, do not detain me, I must find my Queen and protect her.I will kill you if you get in my way."She changed to a monotone, like Heero.

This time they didn't try an stop her as she walked out the door.Heero glared, but Duo just though._'what just happened here?One minuet we were talking about being lovers, the next she's saying she's gonna kill us if we get in her way? that happened to fast.' _"What happened Heero?"Duo asked.But left the room before Heero could answer with his usual 'Hn.'He was to confused to take that.

He walked over to a window, and watched Hotaru,(A.N. she detransformed) walking down the flight of marble stairs.

He wasn't afraid that she would kill him, if he really had been her love shewouldn't be able to.He ran back through the foyer, gaining a death glare from Heero, and yanked open the door, instantly calling out her name.

"HHHOOOTTTAAARRRUUU!!!!" he screamed after her.He didn't really know why he was doing this. 

She turned, and sighed, a painful smile setting its self on her lips.She shook her head silently.

"I'm sorry Duo.I shouldn't have done that."She said the apologyblankly. 

"So you didn't mean it when you said you would kill us if we tried to stop you?Whew! there's a load off my mind!" He said, his good mood coming back.

"No, I meant that Duo.I'm sorry I revealed myself to you, and told you about the past.It will only complicate the future, you knowing." She told him.

"Oh.." he started,but he wouldn't let that get him down."But we were lovers in the past right?" he asked excitedly.Hotaru couldn't help but smile.He was still the same, he always got excitedwhen the subject came around to them.

"Yes we were." She answered simply, but thought to herself._'do I still feel the way I used to around him?My heart used to jump at the sound of his voice, the touch of his lips.Do I still love him? I haven't seen him in such a long time.does he still love me?'_

Duo saw her eyes light up, then flicker down._'What is she thinking about?Us?"_

"What happened Hotaru?How can we have been lovers in the past if I don't remember."The light in his eyes flickering as well.

"I'm sorry Duo, I can't tell you. That's why I shouldn't have told you anything in the first place."

Duo sighed, and knew he would have to leave it at that.

"I'm leaving." She told him.She mustered up a smile, knowing though, that she couldn't leave until he to had the smile back in his eyes.

"I won't stop you." He murmured, and brushed a kiss on her cheek, his eyes lighting. "I'll see you again."

Seeing his smile was genuine, her'sbrightened and she ran the rest of the way down the stairs, disappearing from his view.

"Hotaru I do remember us.But I don't know if I still feel that way for you.That tingle of romance didn't thrill my veins like it used to when I saw you again.I don't know what to say."

End Chapter two.

Sorry it's short guys, I know you wanted to read his reaction so I cut it short to get it out quicker.I hope you weren't disappointed.Though after reading that bit you know why he wasn't so shocked.

thanks for all those great reviews, and I promise the next chapter will be longer!

ja ne


	3. Chapter Three

chapter three.htm

Hello!Chapter three has come aroundand….ok I made the decision about the couples, well, one anyway.it's gonna be Heero/Hotaru.Duo and Hotaru are just gonna be good friends in this one, and don't worry about his love life.. I've got something up my sleeve.I have another story that I'm working on to, that's gonna be a Duo/Hotaru.I also have Quatre/Hotaru onebut that's another story..

Same disclaimer, don't own gw or sm.

Same time, ages, ect….

Last time

" Hotaru I do remember us.But I don't know if I still feel that way for you.That tingle of romance didn't thrill my veins like it used to when I saw you again.I don't know what to say."-Duo

Present

Duo walked back into the mansion after saying this.He walked into the library were the rest had gathered, including Noin and Milliardo.He looked at them blankly, knowing he to like hotaru could tell them nothing about his past.

They looked at him as he took a seat uncomfortably and waited for the questions to come.

The first was from Heero."Did you really know her in the past?"

Noin and Milliardo's ears perked up, as they had not heard this reveled earlier. 

"I did yes.I knew her very well.But I can not elaborate anymore than that." He answered. 

"Just like her. What is it you two are hiding?Can't you even tell us about the real Shinigami?Are you really the god of death?" Quatre asked.

Duo knew he shouldn't, but he nodded his head._'there goes my somewhat normal life.and to think I had almost completely forgotten about my past existence.but I'm not sorry to remember hotaru, what we had was special, and even if we were not meant to be together forever, it will always be a romance I will treasure.' _

Then he shook his head."But forget about it.It's not a concern of yours. I must leave now." He said. much like Hotaru had.

But he didn't move to leave his chair.He merely disintegrated. 

Everyone gasped.What was happening?

"I wonder what happened." Quatre said, the first to break the uneasy silence left by Duo.

"It's so unlike him to be quiet and tightlipped.Could he really be the Shinigami?

Was he just posing as the fun loving Duo." Trowa added.

Wufei didn't say anything he just grunted and walked out the door.

"I wonder what's wrong with him." Quatre said.Noin and Milliardo still had very confused looks on their faces.

"What do you mean Duo's the real Shinigami?How could he and Miss Relena have known each other in the past?" Noin asked first.

"It's like this Noin, that girl is not Relena, her names Hotaru, and she's a bunch of stuff, a princess, goddess, what ever.But she also claims to have been the past lover of the real Shinigami.Which Duo claims to be.They won't answer questions, so we don't really know what's going on." Heero said, still feeling irritated over Duo and Hotaru.

"Whoa Heero is that frustration I hear in you voice!Wow emotion!! You are human!That's good new's eh buddy?" Duo's voice came from the doorway of the room, giddy as always, like nothing had happened. 

"Where'd you come from.. Or more to the point.. where did you go?" Milliardo growled.Duo rubbed his head and smiled a sly smile.

"Well, I couldn't really say." He answered.Noin just started crying, she could take it anymore, she was sad and angry, sad because of what happened to Relena, angry that she was so sad about it.Milliardo walked over to her and whispered something in her ear.She smiled slightly and they left together.

"Duo what's going on?" Trowa asked quietly. 

Duo bowed his head."Ok, I will tell you.But before I do let me introduce myself…..

My real name is.. Duo Maxwell,and I am a Gundam pilot, but I am also The god of Death, Shinigami."He announced, but no one was surprised, and he was not surprised.

"I was the lover of Hotaru Tomoe, Princess of Saturn, Goddess ofDestruction, Death and Rebirth.In the past, one thousand years ago."This got their attention.

"We lived on Saturn, and we were very passionate.We were together for five years.Something happened, to this day I still don't know what, and I found Hotaru dead, with her Scythe, the one she carries as Sailor Saturn embedded in her stomach.I lived for a year after that, but had I become careless, I didn't really care about living anymore. 

We were attacked, and I died.A thousand years ago…." The last words slipped through his lips."Was it really that long…Now I have been reborn, but as a normal person, Ino longer have power as the god of death." He finally reveled, breathing a sigh of relief.

"Hotaru doesn't know that you remember does she?" Heero asked.

"No she doesn't Heero. But…"Duo looked hard at Heerothe corners of his mouth tipping up."I plan on telling her."He could tell Heero was battling with his emotions.

"Oh." Was all Heero answered.

"I also plan on telling her that I no longer have the same feelings towards her that I used to." Duo told him.

Heero relaxed a bit, but still wasn't happy that Duo was able to read him that easily, former god of death or not.

"You love her, don't you Heero?" Quatre asked.

"Yep! He finally fell for the stalker!" That was Duo of course.

"But she still loves you." Heero replied forlornly. 

"Well, no actually, she feels the same why I do.Buttt…. since she's on a mission I don't think she's gonna wanna discuss becoming an item with you quite yet….." Duo said in that pestering tone.

"Oh shut up Duo!" Heero said reverting to his usual monotone, but unlike the usual a slight smile was on his face, though so small it was almost undetectable. 

~~~~~~~~~~Chang Place~~~~~~~~

Hotaru walked down the streets of Japan, scanning every girl with blonde hair keenly.

"Where is she Setsuna?" She asked of the air.As a reply she disintegrated. 

Suddenly she stood before Sailor Pluto, and she was transformed into Sailor Saturn. 

"Do you know where she is Pluto?" She asked.

"I have been searching the Time Lines, to see what happened to her at the end of the fight.From what it tells me she was born into a pacifist family who supports the Sanc Kingdom. (a.n is that spelled right?)She is currently a student of the St. Gabriele Institute." Pluto answered.

"What! You mean she was right under my nose?" Hotaru screeched.

"Yes, she's closer than you think. Her name in this world is KalistoMori." 

With that closing statement A gray mist formed and the Time Gates disappeared along with Pluto, andshe was once again plain Hotaru, standing at the front doors of the institute. 

She closed her eyes and yawned."Geeze it's been a long day.I really need some sleep.."She murmured and walked through door. (A.N. she opened it first, harhar)

But instead of going to her room and sleeping, she walked into the office(it's also her's when she was relena) and went to the student lists.

"M's, M's, M's….. ah here they are.. Kalisto..where are you…. room 245!"She answered for herself and took of at a jog for the stairs.

She reached room 245 in record time, and was soon knocking on the door, slightly out of breath._'She had better be here.'_

She heard a quiet giggle come from inside an she turned the knob, the door wasn't locked.

She poked her head in and saw a blonde with her hair cropped to the mid back laying back on a brown couch,and guy with black hair had his face pressed up into the back of her neck.Hotaru wasn't sure what he was doing.

She stepped in and cleared her throat. 

End Chapter

Ok, so it's not much longer, but hey, it is longer.not much of a cliffie, but a good place to end it.Sorry to those who wanted duo/hotaru, I love them asa couple to….

ok I'm off to write the next chapter…. can anyone guess who the guy with the black hair is??? humm…..

r&r please

ja ne

jadyi


	4. Chapter Four

Hello

Hello!Well I was rather surprised that only one person got who the guy was.I guess I should have mentioned he had a pony tail eh?Ok, now I bet you know who it is.

Ooh some many reviews!!thanks to everyone!Oh yeah, and I changed it from serena to usagi.I just decided I like it better, I mean she's still the same person.

Same disclaimer..

Same time, place, .ect..

Last time 

She poked her head in and saw a blonde with her hair cropped to the mid back laying back on a brown couch,and guy with black hair had his face pressed up into the back of her neck.Hotaru wasn't sure what he was doing.

She stepped in and cleared her throat. 

Present

The blondes head shot up, a look of panic on her face.The guy still had his face in her hair, as though not wanting to give up his identity. 

"What do you two think you're doing!" Hotaru shouted, realization hitting her like a brick wall.

"Na..na..nothing.." Kalisto/Usagi stuttered.Then her facial expression changed from panic to confusion."Do I know you?" She asked.

Hotaru blinked._'She doesn't know me.. I thought she would be reborn with a complete memory like me.'_Hotaru didn't answer her question, but turned to the boy.

"I think it would be best if you left now." She told him.He finally looked up.

She didn't gasp like he had thought she would.She just did the, tisk, tisk,tisk thing he hated with her fingers, and said the words under her breath.

"Well, now Wufei I thought you hated women." She said.He muttered injustice and scampered out the door, he hated being made fun at.As soon as he left the room 

Kalisto glared at Hotaru…

~~~~~~~~Change Place~~~~~~~~

Wufei ran into the library were everyone was sitting like statues.Duo had a smile on his face of course, and Heero was shooting him a death glare.

"Well, you are not going to believe who just showed up at the school." Wufei began, everyone perked their heads up, Wufei didn't usually say anything unless it was 'injustice' or 'weak woman' 

" Why were you at the school? Wu-man school's out since the stalker died." Duo retorted.

To Duo's surprise Wufei didn't retaliate against the nickname.He just blushed, slightly.

"Oh Wu-man what have you done…" That was Duo again.

"Nothing! Aren't you the least bit curious to know who was there?" Wufei said, finally getting back to the point.

"Hotaru." Heero said plainly, wondering why this had upset Wufei so much.

"Yea, and do you know where she was!" Wufei said before thinking.

"Ooh.. tell us Wu-man! Where was she?" Duo teased.

Wufei blushed again. (A.N.I believe what he and kalisto/Usagi had been doing is called necking.. is that right?)

"Wufei why are you blushing?" Quatre asked, then he started to blush him self, realizing what had taken the others no time at all to.Trowa remained quite, even though he knew what Wufei was blushing about.

"Uh.." He started.Duo smiled and walked over, slapping him on the back.

"Come on Wufei spit it out!"Heero just nodded, going along with Duo, wanting to know where Hotaru is.

"She's in my girlfriends dorm room… 245.." He finally confessed, hanging his head in defeat. 

"Ahaa!!Wufei's gotta girlfriend!!! That's great buddy.. so how long have you and she been… ah..doing the horizontal mumbo?" Duo chided. (A.N. thanks to a reviewer for that one!!hehe)This Wufei didn't blush, he grabbed Duo's collar and pulled him right up to his face.

"I have not now, nor have I ever done that!Next time you insult me I'll really cut your braid off." Wufei said in a low menacing voice.

"Geeze.. no wonder your so cranky." Duo said, trying to make a joke out of it.

No one laughed.He looked toward Heero only to find he'd left the room.

"Ahh.. gone to find his long lost love.. haha anyone wanna go spy?" Duo asked.

"no."

"No."

"no."

Came the three reply's.Duo made a funny face, no one laughed, and walked out the door.

"They just don't wanna have fun.." He muttered and hopped down the stairs onto the campus. 

~~~~~~~Change scene~~~~~~

"What'd you scare him off for Hotaru!We weren't doing anything." Kalisto charged.

Hotaru shook her head and laughed.

"So you do remember me.That's good.Do you remember who 'you' are?" Hotaru asked.

'Yea, yea.Of course I do.. even though I wish I didn't.." She muttered the last under her breath, but with conviction.Her head down.

When it came up her eye's look misted. 

"I know.I don't want to remember it sometimes either.But I do wish I could understand why they did it." Hotaru adding her assent.

"Pluto sent me here to protect you.I didn't do a very good job princess.I'm sorry."

She bowed her head.

"Humph, do you mean not knowing and recognizing me when I first came here, when you were still in your right mind… or….after you were shot and that other 'Relena' person emerged?" Usagi asked, not condemning her in words or tone. 

"Both I suppose." Was her answer. 

"Hey don't worry about it, if you had been guarding me I probably wouldn'tve met Wufei.And I'd give up being future queen what's her name any day just to be with him." Usagi told her with a smile. 

"You really love him." Hotaru said, stating it as a fact, though not in a congratulatory voice.Usagi caught on that she wasn't very happy about something.

"What is it?Oh.." She said remembering that important detail. "Is something wrong with Shinigami?"

"I don't know.He doesn't remember me, or you.. anything..anyone.. And I don't know if I love him anymore." Hotaru finished in a small voice.

"Oh.Well, I'm sure." Usagi started, but Hotaru decided she wasn't done talking, and she began to ramble.

"I don't know why.Is something wrong with me?I always thought we were to be together for eternity.I wouldn't know how to tell him, I mean I discussed it ad nauseam in my brain, but I just… when I was about to tell him I couldn't.I don't know what to do.I wish he didn't love me anymore.If only he'd fall for someone else, someone in this time." 

"Yeah, I thought so to.But hey!The future isn't set in stone, hehe!! If it was I'd still be with that jerk Mamoru." Usagi said, starting up again in her usual chipper voice. 

"Yeah I guess.. maybe there is someone better for me out there."

A light knock sounded on the door and Usagi sprang to get it. "Hey here's your mister right now.. just as long as it isn't Wufei, then he's my mister right!" She called.

Hotaru grunted a laugh.

"Well, hello Heero and to what do we owe the pleasure of your visit?" Usagi greeted in a warm voice.

Heero didn't answer but just looked past her to see if Hotaru was indeed in the room.

He smiled at the sight of her.He didn't even realize that Usagi shouldn't know his name.(A.N. Perfect solider boy is laying down on the job ne..)

Hotaru was a little startled.Butterflies were creeping into her stomach for some unknown reason, and she felt her face heat at his gaze.

He stepped in and Usagi watched in eager anticipation, realizing just how right her statement before had been. 

"Why wouldn't you answer our questions." Was the first thing out of his mouth, and he could've kicked himself for starting out that way.

"I can't, it's as simple as that." She answered.Usagi couldn't believe how dumb that boy was to ruin the perfectly good romantic moment. 

"Ok." He answered, surprising her, Heero never let up till he got his answer._'If I could just get her back to Duo, then he could tell her he remembers, then I could make my move.'_Heero thought.

"Come on, let's take a walk." Heero asked.Hotaru didn't really want to be alone with him, she didn't know why._'Why do I feel this way? This is almost like it was when I first met Duo…. No way!' _Her faced turned red again,and she felt much hotter than the first time._'Could I really love him?I never blushed around Duo.'_

Usagi still watching from the stands walked over to them and said."Yeah from the looks of it it's to hot in here for Hotaru, you better take her to get some fresh air."

She began ushering them out the door without another comment. 

~~~~~Change place~~~~~~

Duo was listening outside the door and chuckled at Usagi's comment, then realized he was about to be caught."Ah well, I need to talk with her anyway."

Duo stood back and waited from them to come to him.

When they walked out the door, Usagi winked at Duo and told them when he was done to tell Wufei to come back over.

Hotaru kept glancing nervously at Duo.'_What is he thinking?Does he think I'm cheating on him?'_then she remembered _, ' he doesn't remember you.'_

"Ahem… Hotaru, I guess I should have told you this earlier," Duo started.

"Yes?"He stopped, and placed a hand on her arm, Heero stayed a few feet behind.

"I do remember." He said quietly.Waiting for her reaction.It wasn't what he had been expecting.

"You do?" Was all she said, she had to work very hard to mask her emotions, why she didn't know.

"I still love you Hotaru." _'Oh god here it comes..' _she thought. "But as a sister, and a best friend.No longer as a love." He finished,

"What?" She gasped, almost crying.This was the reaction he had been expecting.

"Yes honey bunch your old Shinigami is back.. just as a normal person."

"Normal person?You don't have your power anymore?" She asked in wonder.

"No, not really.I still have a few, the ones Luna and Setsuna bestowed on me in this new form, but for the most part I'm as normal as Heero…. Well, maybe more normal." He added after thinking a minuet.

"Haha very funny." She said hugging Duo, in a sisterly manner. "I'm glad you remember me though."

"I'll always remember you.. now I'm gonna let you two love birds be alone, and I'm going to scrounge Wufei up for Bunny!" He said jauntily.

Heero walked over to Hotaru the minuet Duo bounced away.

"I'm glad that pest's gone." He said.

"Hn."Those butterflies were coming back.

End Chapter...

Yay the romance will finally start.Maybe I'll add the inners to.I know the action and adventure haven't started yet.. maybe it'll be longer than I thought.I'm still not sure what's going to happen.

I hope it's not starting to bore you!

R&R

Ja ne

jadyi


	5. Chapter Five

Hello, time for chapter five

Hello, time for chapter five. 

Same disclaimer

Same time, place, ect…

Last time

"I'll always remember you.. now I'm gonna let you two love birds be alone, and I'm going to scrounge Wufei up for Bunny!" He said jauntily.

Heero walked over to Hotaru the minuet Duo bounced away.

"I'm glad that pest's gone." He said.

"Hn."Those butterflies were coming back.

Present

"That all your going to say?" Heero asked.Hotaru was still blushing.

"Well, I,….It's just….I don't know what to say.." She broke off.

"You don't have to say anything."Heero told her, taking hold her hand.She looked down at their hands and little a smile grace her lips.She looked up at the sky, which was filled with stars.

Heero was just looking down at her face that was even more pale in the moonlight.(A.N. if ya haven't figured it out yet it's night time now..)His eye's trailed down to her lips, a light pink.

He stopped walking and pulled her gently in front of him.

"I think I love you.." He murmured.Her eye met his, in almost a sad confusion.

"Do you?You don't even know me."

"I want to get to know you, and love you more." Was his whispered response. 

"So do I."

Heero caressed her cheek with one hand, the other slipped around her waist.

Her hand came slowly up, shaking a little,she touched his face gently, which made him smile again.

Their pulses began to race, and little chills ran up their spine as they leaned their heads toward each other.

Their lips met in a slow gentle kiss.

After a minuet they both sought to deepenit.Hotaru parted her lips slightly and Heero took the invitation.Passion filled the kiss and Hotaru shivered as Heero slid his tongue into her mouth.

Soon both were out of breath, and they both pulled back breathingheavily.Hotaru rested her chin on Heero shoulder.He kissed her hair.

~~~~~~~Change scene~~~~~~

Minako Anio was walking through the campus, toward her dorm room when she heard something that sounded like struggling. 

She snuck behind a bush and peered over the top.She saw a young man with brown hair kissing a your woman with black hair.She knew instantly who they were, and sat back to watch their moves. 

She smiled when they broke apart, and watched the man place a gentle kiss on the girls head.

She decided to introduce herself, she didn't want them to take it to far tonight. 

She made sure she made plenty of noise coming from the bush so they would have apt warning.

"Hi there!" She called in her usual cheerful voice, much like Usagi.

"Minako?" Hotaru questioned.Heero just looked at her strangely. 

Minako leaned over an hugged Hotaru."Long time no see girl."

"Yea, it's been to long."Hotaru responded.Then she motioned to Heero. "This is my uh… boyfriend?"She sent a questioning look to Heero, who nodded telling her she'd used just the right word. 

"Yes, I saw that.." Minako replied.They both blushed faintly, but smiled at each other.

"So where are you off to Minako?Are you staying here at the school along with Usagi?"

"Yep, we share a room." She answered.Hotaru bent her head down and kickedat the dirt.

"Another one I didn't recognize." 

"Hey by the time I got here you'd already been changed into the thing.Don't be so hard on your self Taru." Minako reassured her.

They all heard footsteps approaching and saw Wufei coming towards them not to long afterwards. 

"Hey Wu-man, on your way to see Usagi?"Minako asked.Wufei glared at her, but nodded his head none the less. 

He didn't stop to talk, he just flew on by, anxious to get back to what they'd been doing earlier when Hotaru interrupted them. 

"Well, it's looks like they won't want to be disturbed by me… Mind if I tag along with you two?"

They both shook their heads and the threesome began to walk back towards to mansion.

~~~~~~~Change place~~~~~~~

Usagi jumped up when she heard the quite knock, knowing who it was.

She opened the door and Wufei walked in, smiling at her neck."Now where were we?" He began.

she smiled back as he advanced on her, slowly moving his arms around her waist.She put her arms around his neck and they fall back onto the sofa.

Wufei went for her neck, covering it with passion filled kisses.Usagimoved a hand through his hair, and kissed his temple.

This went on for a minuet, then Wufei moved his mouth from her neck up to her ear, and made a trail to her eyes, eyebrows, dropping a kiss on her nose, then he finally claimed her lips.

Usagi made a pleasured sound, which made Wufei smile in the middle of the kiss. 

They broke apart and smiled at each other.

Wufei laid back on the couch, and Usagicurled next to him, her head on his chest.

In a matter of minuets they were both asleep.

~~~~~~Change place~~~~~~~

"So how long do you think Wufei will be there?" Heero asked, now he knew why Wufei was never around. 

"Sometimes he spends the night.If he does they hang something on the door, a rubber band or something, and I'll go and stay with a friend.So I'll just have to wait and see."

Minako answered. 

"You don't mind?" Hotaru asked.Minako giggled. 

"I like seeing my princess so happy.She never was Mamoru." Minako told her, knowing that Heero knew some of the details. 

"Yes, it was nice to see a smile on her face.But why don't you stay the mansion, there's more than enough room, and there are many things we need to discuss." 

"Yes, ok." Minako answered quietly.Heero wondered why Hotaru's choice of words caused her happy smile turn into a frown. 

They reached the house, and the lights instantly came on, due to their motion censor, this got everyone inside's attention. 

"Oooh look at the pretty girl they brought home for dinner everybody!" Duo yelled, loud enough for them to hear. 

Hotaru smirked, _'Just like Duo…' _Minako blushed slightly, but she was used to it. 

Duo met them at the top of the stairs.He bowed before Hotaru, and kissed her hand, then took up Minako's hand and kissed it.

"It is a pleasure to you again,Princess of Venus.."Minako hadn't thought he would remember her, they had only met once, and only for a brief moment. 

They eyes met…._'I don't think Hotaru will mind………" _

End Chapter

Sorry it's so short.I wanted to get it out. 

I think you can see where I'm going with this couple, Duo/Minako… 

he other couples will be.. Quatre/Ami and Trowa/Makoto

I don't think Raye will have a romantic interest, unless a lot of you want her to go with

Milliardo or Treize.. Oh and do I have a surprise for you in the next chapter….Muwhahahaha!!

as always please review with comments, or criticism . 

ja ne

jadyi

oh, and did I get Minako's last name right?


	6. Chapter Six

Hello

Hello!!Time for Chapter Six..Ooh more nice reviews thanks!!I'm glad you guys like it,this is my first real fanfic, I'm usually an original writer. 

Same disclaimer,

Same time, place ect…

Last time 

"It is a pleasure to you again,Princess of Venus.."Minako hadn't thought he would remember her, they had only met once, and only for a brief moment. 

They eyes met…. '_I don't think Hotaru will mind………"_

_ _

Present

Duo walked in the door, still holding Minako's hand, stroking it with his thumb, Heero

still had his arm around Hotaru's waist. 

Quatre smiled, Trowa might have, it was hard to tell.

"Let me introduce you to some ofthe gang!"Duo said happily and led Minako up to 

Quatre and Trowa, Noin and Milliardo were still no where to be seen. 

"This is Quatre Winner, and Trowa Barton."Minako did an over exaggerated curtsy.

"Nice to meet you!My name is Minako Anio." She introduced herself.Duo smiled at

how much like him she was.

A black/gray mist filled the room… and a young looking woman stepped into the light.

Her silver hair cut short like Noins, and two little points came down to cover her ears.

She wore a swamp green dress the trailed to the ankles, and had a slit going to the mid-

thigh to enable walking in the tightskirt.The neckline was low, and it was off the 

shoulder short sleeves, black gauze covered her skin.And she wore a blackgem 

necklace, and tiara.

"What.. not going to bow to your Queen?" The woman asked in an ominous low voice. 

Everyone stiffened, but only Minako, Hotaru and Duo knew who she was. 

"What do you want Queen Serenity?" Hotaru asked first.Queen Serenity smirked.

"You know what I'm here for."

"My life.." Hotaru said simply.Heero wrapped is arms around her protectively. 

"Who is she," He whispered in her ear.Queen Serenity narrowed her eyes.

"I can answer that Saturn.I'm am Queen Serenity of the Moon Kingdome.I'm am the 

mother of future Neo-Queen Serenity."

"But if you're her mother, why do you want to kill her friend?" Quatre asked.

"Who said Saturn was her friend."Trowa looked at Hotaru skeptically.Quatre shut 

up.Duo moved closer to Minako, who moved closer to Hotaru and Heero, Heero 

didn't budge. 

"Why do you call her Saturn?"Heero asked. 

"Because she is the Princess of Saturn.And until she dies my daughter cannot become 

Queen."

Minako looked at Hotaru… Trying not to believe it, but was getting worried because

she didn't deny it. 

"That's not true is it Hotaru?You're not going to stop Usagi from becoming Queen of 

Crystal Tokyo are you?" She finally have to ask.

"I will talk to you about this later Minako.' then she turned to former Queen Serenity, 

" We need to talk privately.""Saturn Crystal Makeup!" She called and transformed 

into Sailor Saturn, then led Queen Serenity out of the mansion leaving Minako and Duo

dumbfounded. 

End Chapter..

Sorry it's another very short chapter.I want lots of peoples opinions on the 

'Evil queen Serenity' thing.I have a little plan for it.don't be offended by it, I think

queen serenity's a good person, but I had a good plot idea, in it she just happened to be

bad.

please R&R

ja ne

jadyi


	7. Chapter Seven

Hello

Hello! time for chapter seven!

Same disclaimer

Same time place ect…

Last time

"That's not true is it Hotaru?You're not going to stop Usagi from becoming Queen of 

Crystal Tokyo are you?" She finally have to ask.

"I will talk to you about this later Minako.' then she turned to former Queen Serenity, 

" We need to talk privately.""Saturn Crystal Makeup!" She called and transformed 

into Sailor Saturn, then led Queen Serenity out of the mansion leaving Minako and Duo

dumbfounded. 

Present

" So, you do understand me Saturn.Will you give up willingly?" Queen Serenity asked.

Saturn glared at her."You know very well the only one I am preventing for taking the

throne of Crystal Tokyo is you." She spat out angrily.Queen Serenity bobbed her head 

and snickered, her eyes an evil shade of yellow.

"I killed you once with you own glaive.I can do it again just as easily."She told her 

menacingly.Saturn didn't flinch.

"We'll see about that."Queen Serenity puts her hand out in the air, and a small dagger 

appears in her hand.

"Let's get this over with shall we?If you don't struggled like last time, I promise it 

won't hurt as much." 

The others that had snuck up on them conversing pair came in just in time to hear 

Queen Serenity's last choice of words. 

Duo flinched,the queen he had served had been the one to kill his past lover.

Anger lanced through him, and he let out a growl.

Trowa just shrugged, he didn't know Duo anymore.Quatre gasped.Heero had eyes

Hotaru alone.Minako's features were chiseled into a look of worry and panic. 

Saturn held her hand out in the same gesture as Queen Serenity had, and her glaive 

appeared.Queen Serenity laughed, thinking how pathetic this was going to be.

Saturn took her stance and waited for Queen Serenity to make to first move, not 

repeating her mistake in their first fight. 

Queen Serenity realized this, and wasn't happy, she didn't like making the first move.

She stood still as stone, Saturn would make a move soon, she didn't like a lengthy battle.

Minako knew she had to do something, so she called out "Venus Crystal Makeup!"

Trowa raised an eyebrow, but didn't voice any of his questions.Quatre was to scared,

to say anything, he could fight mobile dolls, but he was helpless when it came to girls in 

mini skirts fighting.

Duo looked at herand let out a low wolf whistle."I'm going to go for Usagi." She told him.

He nodded his head, "Ok, I'll go get Setsuna."She nodded in return.But when he 

turned to walk away she grabbed his arm and pulled him up to her.He closed his eyes in 

anticipation,but only felt a peck on his nose.he opened his eyes to see Sailor Venus 

walking away."Hey," He said lightly under his breath, but turned back, and called on 

Setsuna, knowing this wasn't the time to be starting a romance with Minako.

~~~~~Change place~~~~~~~

Venus ran huffing and puffing up to Usagi's dorm room, she wasn't accustomed to 

running so hard.

The door handle held no rubber band so she plunged in.The first thing she saw was 

Wufei and Usagi asleep on the couch.She smiled on the inside,but hastened to waken 

them.

"Usagi get up! We need you!" She yelled as loudly as she dared, and sent a swift jab to 

Usagi's shoulder.

"Huh?What the matter, Mina.. Venus!" She sat up quickly."What happened?" She 

asked,pertaining to why Minako had transformed.

"She's back Usagi!And she's about to kill Saturn.We need Sailor Moon!"

Usagi nodded, a feeling of dread made a pit in her stomach.This is what she had been

dreading all along.To fight her mother to the death.

She called out "Moon Crystal Makeup!" And transformed.Wufei woke up rubbing his 

eyes, then looked at Usagi in shock, then worry.

"Be careful."He begged her.She nodded, and bent down and whispered, "I love you." 

In his ear,giving him a peck on the lips.He whispered it back and reluctantly let go of 

her hand, following her out the door behind Venus.

~~~~~Change place~~~~~~

Duo arrived at the Gates of Timein short order of having called on Setsuna, or Sailor 

Pluto, as she now was.

"She has returned to the world of the livingwith Prince Endymion just as power hungry 

as ever." Pluto stated as soon as he arrived.

"You knew it was her that killed Hotaru didn't you?"He accused angrily.

"Yes I did, and I'm sorry it couldn't tell you Shinigami, but there are more important 

matters at hand."He bowed his head.

"Yes you are right, forgive me."She nodded sadly. 

"CanUsagi defeat Queen Serenity?"Was his next question.

"I don't know.It would help if we knew where the other Sailor's were, but I have lost 

them in the time rift."

"But there is a chance she can?" He asserted. 

"Yes."

"Is there anything I can do to help them.Any way we can drain her power?"He asked.

"Yes there is.You must kill Prince Endymion, cutting off the source of her black 

power."Pluto answered him.

"Where is he?" Duo asked.

"He's on the moon of course!" Pluto tried to laugh.

"I see."

"You will have to receive your powers, and become Shinigami again to be able to kill 

him."Pluto warned him.

He pushed his hair back with one hand, and nodded his head, accepting it.

Pluto closed her eyes, holding her time staff over his bowed head.

Nothing happened,there was no fireworks display, only a chill that ran through the air.

The Shinigami had returned.

Pluto bowed to him as he disappeared, teleporting himself to the moon.

"Good luck.." She whispered to the emptiness.

End Chapter

I know, I know, short short short.I'm having a little writers block so I though I'd give 

you think to tied your over.

please r&r, with questions coments or criticism

ja ne 

jadyi


	8. Chapter Eight

Whoa… chapter eight already

Whoa… chapter eight already.I'll try an make it longer.

Same disclaimer

Same time, place ect…

Last time 

He pushed his hair back with one hand, and nodded his head, accepting it.

Pluto closed her eyes, holding her time staff over his bowed head.

Nothing happened,there was no fireworks display, only a chill that ran through the air.

The Shinigami had returned.

Pluto bowed to him as he disappeared, teleporting himself to the moon.

"Good luck.." She whispered to the emptiness

Present 

Saturn and Queen Serenity stood facing each other, no one wanted to go first, each 

believing the other would give out first and lead the attack.

Trowa, Quatre and Heero hoped this would stay the case till the others returned.

_'Come on Serenity, attack!I'm not going to, I won't.I must wait for my Princess.' _The 

thoughts ran through Saturn's head._' I can't let her win..'_

_ _

__Sailor Moon and Sailor Venus ran as fast as they could toward the mansion, hoping 

they'd make it in time.

They didn't know who was just arriving on the moon.

~~~~Change place~~~~

Duo arrived on the moon and looked around in utter despair at the sight, the once 

beautiful castle was in ruins,the moon's surface around it was filled with craters from 

the attack.But the saddest part was the black light emanating from the halls of the only 

standing wing,the in-door garden.It was once filled with fresh clean sunlight, now it 

stood in the shadow.

He walked up to it, and heard his name being called, quiet at first, then louder as he 

drew near.

"Duo….Duo… Duo…come forth Shinigami, so that I may see your face before killing 

you."

Duo looked upon the owner of this voice, a sick look on his face.Endymion. 

"You have come to kill me, have you not Shinigami?" 

"Yes, I have." Duo acknowledged quietly.Endymion smirked.

"Having second thoughts yet?"

"Never,"Endymion was slightly surprised by this answer, but tried not to show it.

Duo caught it however, _' Maybe I could use that to my advantage, he's underestimating _

_me.'_

"Are you ready to face me?" Endymion asked coldly.Duo nodded.

Endymion drew his sword out of is sheath, Duo materializedhis Scythe. 

"Let us begin." 

Endymion lunged at Duo, slashing with his sword.Duo avoided it, and parried with his 

scythe.

Endymion jumped back, spinning, he slashed again, aiming for Duo's back. Duo moved 

just in time to save his life, but blood trickled down his back, staining the white shirt he 

wore, where the sword hadtouched his flesh.

He winced.

"You are to slow." Endymion chided.

Duo charged, circling his scythe to come down on Endymion's neck.

Endymion ducked below, and thrust with his sword, trying to impale Duo.

Duo disappeared in front of his eyes."huh.."

Duo reappeared behind him, slicing his back in the same manor, as Endymion had him.

Endymion fell on his knees in pain."Now who is slow?"Duo mocked him.

Endymion glared and stood up.

"Now it's time to play with the big boys.." Endymion growled.

He jumped into the air, gathering a dark light into his palm.

Duo narrowed his eye… _'He's picked up some new tricks I see.'_He thought, and 

braced himself.

"Say goodbye!" Endymion yelled and unleashed the attack.

Time slowed… the black flame slowly hovered it's way to Duo, Sailor Saturn now in 

front of him.

She spun to face him, then pushed him ahead,"Remember…"Duo nodded. 

The tip of her glaive rested in betweenhis shoulder blades, and he held his scythe out.

They each chanted something incomprehensible.A yellow light formed at the tip of his 

scythe no bigger than a baseball.

The ball of black flame hit it, and fell harmlessly to the ground like ashes.

"Thanks.." He whispered to Saturn before she disappeared. 

"Cheaters never prosper,you know she won't be able to help you next time by doing the 

cheap duet."Endymion smirked landing on the edge of an old fountain . 

"Yes, so maybe I'll have to try something else, I have a few moves in my repertoire 

collecting dust, maybe it's time I revive them." Duo countered.

"Maybe…maybe.."

~~~Change place~~~~

Saturn still stood in front of Queen Serenity by the time Sailor Moon and Sailor Venus 

arrived.

Queen Serenity smiled at the sight of her daughter, her next intended victim.

Sailor Moon looked on her mother with pain filled eyes, and a question lingered on her 

lips.

"Why?" 

"What do you think my dear daughter?Was it greed? Ambition?The safety of my little 

girl?"

Sailor Moon flinched at the last."Power.." She said quietly to herself.

"Yes.." Queen Serenity caught it."But power alone is nothing.All the great enemies 

before just wanted power,that's where they went wrong.See… I also did it for love."

Queen Serenity smiled at the pain in her daughter's expression."Love is the perfect 

ambition, the perfect motivation,power, is the secondary goal."

"Do you really love him?"Sailor Moon asked.Queen Serenity froze.

"Can you really love him?"

"What'd not to love.." Her mother answered her in a sly, sick, lusty voice.

The others around stood listening to the poison Queen Serenity spoke with sick ears.

Venus glared, and Saturn looked ready to impale her past queen at any moment. 

"He's nothing but a shell.." Sailor Moon said in a sad voice, "Just like you, a shell to 

your lust and greed.You aren't my mother."

"Maybe so, but we are happy, and will be even more so when we take over Crystal 

Tokyo."

The rest looked confused, but Saturn's gazed focused on a spot in space.She 

disappeared without a word of warning.

"Saturn!" Venus called.

"She has gone to help Shinigami." Said a familiar voice. 

"Sailor Uranus, Neptune." Sailor Moon whispered.They nodded.

"How sweet, more Senshi to add to the mix."Queen Serenity mumbled. 

"Let's get this over with."

Sailor Moon took a fighting stance, Sailor Venus, Uranus and Neptune behind her did 

the same.

"So you are going to fight?Why not just merge with me Sailor Moon, it won't be 

painful, I promise."

Again She looked confused.

"What do you mean?" She asked.

"In order for her to take the throne of Crystal Tokyo she must merge with you, so she has 

your life pattern and the crown will accept her."Sailor Saturn told them returning in the 

blink of an eye.

"You knew!"Sailor Moon accused.Saturn nodded her head.

"She killed me before I could warn you."She answered.

The Sailor's look at her with regret in their eyes.

Then their leader turned to Queen Serenity.

"I will never allowed you to take the throne and rule this now peaceful world!" She 

cried, emotion running high in her voice.

"Uhuh?Well then, let's see if you can stop me."

~~~Change place~~~

Setsuna stood on the edge of the room where Duo and Endymionwere fighting.

She wasn't here to help, merely watch and summon a Sailor if he needed help.

Things looked like they were going smoothly.

"Not bad." Duo commented as Endymion shot another dark energy ball at him. 

He batted it away with his scythe.

" But two can play at that game."He said, and his scythe disappeared. 

And he put his hands out, laying against each other, fingers extended.

A yellow light began to circle them, making a cocoon. 

Endymion furrowed his brows.

Duo slowly turn his hands so that they were laying horizontally next to each other,the 

light still circling, reinforcing it's self. 

He spread his hands, and looked at Endymion,_'why doesn't he move?He's letting me _

_have to advantage by not taking me while me power is focused else where,he really is a _

_fool.'_

A circular beam of light of light traveled from his hands, and hit Endymion in the chest.

Endymion still in a trace fell to the floor, not even realizing what had happened. 

Duo walked over, his hands still out surrounded by the light.

Then he looked at Setsuna, "Is he dead?"

She nodded.He bowed his head.

"There was no way to save him, not even with that attack." She told him.He nodded.

Duo bent over Endymion, still expecting to see his black eyes flickering. 

As he was once again the Shinigami he chanted a short prayer, and Endymion's body 

disappeared.

"How are things on earth?" He asked.

"Stable.I think thing's are under control for the moment.Are you going to?" She 

asked.

"Yes."

They both disintegrated.

~~~~~Change place~~~~

Setsuna transformed back into Sailor Pluto, and turned to watch the times lines.Trying 

not to gaze into the future, though it was so tempting. 

"I wish I could."She mumbled to herself.

~~~~Change place~~~

"Moon Tiara Action!" Sailor Moon screamed, sending the tiara flying at her mother, who 

was looking at her pitilessly

It skimmed Queen Serenity's cheek and drops of blood appeared on the surface. 

"You have to do this Sailor Moon, no holding back even though she is your mother!" 

Sailor Uranus yelled.

"She will never be able to, so why bother trying!"Queen Serenity said.Her dagger in 

between her folded hands.She turned it horizontal, the tip pointing at Sailor Moon's 

heart. 

"Lunar Death….impale…"Queen Serenity shouted the first two words, but slowed, and 

lowered her voice for the last.

End Chapter

ok, it was longer.I'm to good at action, but I think it was ok. 

The next chapter might be the last, but if any of you want me to continue, building up the 

romance, and maybe bring in the Gundam's and the rest of the sailor'sI'll start a part 

two or something.

as always R&R

ja ne 

jadyi


	9. Chapter Nine

Hello

Hello!chapter nine.Ok this is going to be the last chapter of the evil queen serenity and 

endymion thing, next I'm going to take a break, and just concentrate on the romance stuff 

between the sailors, and pilots, bringing in the rest of the inners, cuz I can't think of a 

good action/adventure for the gundam guys to have.But! there will be more, rest 

assured.hehe, now on with the regular scheduled programming. 

Same disclaimer.

Same time, place, ect…

Last time 

"Lunar Death….impale…"Queen Serenity shouted the first two words, but slowed, and 

lowered her voice for the last

Present 

A black beam made it's way to Sailor Moons heart, she didn't try to dodge it. 

Wufei gasped in terror. 

But before it hit she held out her hands as a shield. It bounced back harmlessly. 

Queen Serenity looked dumbfounded as the attack shattered on the ground like a delicate 

crystal plate. 

"What the.." She let out.

Sailor Moon held her hands out, as if in prayer.Then slowly she broke her hands apart, 

turning them palms facing out.They slowly made their way to her back, and it was as if 

she grabbed holdof a invisible sword.They spun back so fast no one had time to blink 

before a sword, much like the one Duo had shot at Endymion, flew to Queen 

Serenity, and pierced her heart.She began to fall, but before she hit the ground she 

disappeared, in her place stood Duo.

Saturn smiled and ran up to him, turning back into plain old Hotaru.

"Shinigami I'm so glad your ok!" She gave him a big bear hug, which he returned whole 

heartedly.When he messed her hair, she slapped his hand, and skipped over to Heero, 

who was wearing a slightly jealous look, andgave him a kiss, and hugged him.

"And I certainly can't forget you.." She whispered, before going back to his lips.

Sailor Venus, now changed back to Minako, also ran up to Duo, but stopped before 

embracing him.

He caught her around the waist and drew her to him, pressing a soft kiss onto her lips.

Uranus and Neptune watching with amusement, as their princess became entangled in a 

lengthy passionate kiss with the Chinese boy.

"Come on Moon face, I think it's time you two surface for air."Uranus called.

They both stopped and looked over at her innocently. 

Then turned back to each other, "I love you.." Wufei told her, tickling her ear.

"I love you to.." She agreed whole heartily before you engaged in another kiss.

End Chapter Nine

Sorry it really short, but I wanted to get it out, and I didn't wanna drag it out.I've already started chapter ten,so it should be out soon.

R&R

ja ne

jadyi


	10. Chapter Ten

Chapter Ten…

Chapter Ten…. no real plot line… ladedadeda…. now time for that sappy stuff…

just some scenes with Hotaru/Heero Duo/Minako and Usagi/Wufei.noting special. 

The whole gang, so far, was gathered in the big gazebo on the back lawn of one of 

Quatre'smansions.

Heero, Wufei, and Duo all sat in a row, seated in lawn chairs, Hotaru, Usagi and Minako 

seated on their laps.(a.n. you know whos..)

Haruka, Michiru, Trowa, Quatre and Setsuna gathered around them.

"Well that was certainly an interesting little bout, wasn't it…" Duo began, the others 

nodded.

"Poor little Mamoru.My mother always did have a soft spot for him." Usagi said.

~~~~~Change time~~~~~two months into the future.

Nothing exciting had been happening around the institute.School was out, so most of the 

students went home.Everyone had spend time learning about each other.Heero and 

Hotaru knew everything about each, and had learned to read each other like books.It 

was looking the same for Minako and Duo.Usagi and Wufei were still acting like love 

sick puppies.(a.n. theres nothing wrong with that..)

The rest of the pilots , Setsuna, Haruka and Michiru were still hanging around being 

lazy.They were friends, but nothing had developed into romance so far..

Hotaru was swimming in her Olympic sized indoor pool doing laps.

Heero was sitting on the diving board watching her.He smiled as she glided under water 

in her black and green one piece bathing suit.

She'd tried to get him to come swimming with her on numerous occasions, but he had 

always declined.Today he was wishing to join her.Maybe she could give him a 

swimming lesson.(A.n. ahah! finally something perfect soldier boy can't do. hahaha!)

He walked over to the ledge next to the pool. hoping to catch her attention, but like 

usual, she was to deep in concentration.

He heard giggling coming from the changing rooms and turned around.

"I'm going to find you!" He heard Duo calling to Minako.While his attention was 

diverted from Hotaru, she noticed him, and gave him a mischievouslook.

The next thing Heero knew he was being engulfed by cold water.

He held his breath and thrashed his head around, his eyes meeting Hotaru's under water.

She smiled and brought him up for air.

"Hey!" He cried,'What was that for, you know I can't swim!" 

"Yeah, yeah, I know, I know.And I think it's bout time you learn." She answered 

sweetly.

"Fully clothed?" He asked skeptically.She grinned again.

"All the more fun.." She said,peeling off his wet green tank top.He raised his 

eyebrows, but didn't complain.She tossed onto the pool deck, grabbed his hand and 

pulled him out deeper.

She stopped pulling when that had reached the middle of the pool.

"Did you really wantto teach me how to swim?" Heero asked.

"If you really wanted me to.." She answered.They were both treading water.

"Would you mind if I suggested something else.." He trailed off, brushing a lock of her 

black hair out of her face.

He leaned in a kiss her cheek, then her eyebrows and eyes, covering her with face in 

sweet kisses.Her heart began to pound.

"I suppose…" Hotaru gave in.

Heero moved to her neck,and she kissed his temple, moving a hand through his hair.

He finally moved to her lips…..

~~~~~Change place~~~~~

Duo was hunting for Minako, who had wanted to play a game of hide and seek. 

He couldn't find her anywhere, and she had made him promise not to use his power to 

seek her out.

He sighed in frustration.He finally ended up in the changing rooms by the pool.

He called out."I'm going to find you!"_'huh yeah right..' _he thought.

He heard a splash in the pool, but it turned out to be just Heero and Hotaru making out. 

Nothing unusual there.

He walked out not having found Minako.He walked to the kitchen, but only found 

Usagi and Wufei making out.He sighed again, and walked out, not disturbing them.

He was to tired to keep looking, and he knew she would eventually come out looking for 

him, so he decided to head back to his room for a nap.

He opened his door to see.. dundundun… you guessed it, Minako,adorned in a white 

silk evening gown, was laying on his bed, propped up on one elbow.Eyes closed.

He tiptoed up to her, and leaned onto the bed, intending to kiss her.

Minako felt his breath on her face and smile, eyes still closed, leaned in to meet his lips.

Their lips meet, and Duo crawled onto the bed, kneeling over Minako. 

He kissed her passionately, but a little ruff, scolding her for hiding in such an obvious 

place.She leaned out of it.

"Hey, what was that for?" She whined innocently. 

"I think you know." He answered seriously.She pouted.

"Are you really mad at me?"

He leaned in, kissing her again, sweetly.She responded, to his warm, massaging kiss 

whole heartedly.

He they broke apart gasping for air, she giggled.

"Good, then will you, pretty, pretty please with sugar and a cherry on top take me 

dancing?"

He groaned,but started kissing her neck. "In a minuet."

Minako screeched like a banshee whenhe accidentally bit her.She whacked him on the 

head.

"Sorry," He said, grinning sheepishly.Her eyes narrowed.

"Let's go."

And she pulled him out the door.

~~~~Change place~~~~~

Usagi was in the kitchen preparing to make some food to fill that never ending pit in her 

stomach. 

She bent over the refrigerator in search of the perfect snack.

She felt something tickle her ear, and turned to see Wufei standing beside her, she 

smiled.

"Hello there.." She said in a sweet voice.He grinned, and sighed happily, wrapping his 

arms around her waste. 

"You want anything to eat?" She asked him, and they began to sway to the rhythm of 

silent music.

"Sure.Pb&j.." He answered, beginning to nibble on her neck.She smiled and pulled 

outthe apricot jelly and peanut butter.She held bothup, and asked, "You sure you 

really want um?"

"Yea."

An evil looked crossed her face, but he couldn't see it.She uncapped the peanut butter 

and jelly, taking a butter knife, she scooped out a big glob.

She leaned back and smothered his black hair, that was let down from it's normal pony 

tail, with peanut butter.He shrieked but playfully and tried to make a reach to the jar.

She was quick and grabbed to jelly jar, and dumped the contents on his head, making 

him madder.

She'd turned around to face him, rubbing the pb&j concoction in his hair.

"That wasn't very nice," He whispered, sending chills down her veins. 

He still had his arms around her, but one hand was going for the ketchup in the fridge. 

He slowly brought it out, flipping up the lid.

He squeezed the bottled and turned her blonde hair a gooey reddish orange. 

"Hey!" She pouted.

"Do you surrender onna?"She frowned and popped him in the nose.

"Don't call me that."

"Onna.."He said simply before kissing her.

She kissed back with hunger,her arms slid around his neck.

They moved back, away from the fridge, the door slamming shut.Their bodies moving 

in sync as if dancing.Both pulses were racing, and they were turning blue in the face.

They broke apart, but only for a gasp of air before their lips met again with the same 

passion.

They back into the counter, Wufei grasped her by the waste, and lifted her up, their lips 

not parting once.

The rest of the gang were in the pool hall,(A.N. yeayeayea..they like playing pool, so 

what)

Laughing an jokin, having a good time.

End chapter.

yea, I know, it was a bust, the worst chapter. just a bunch of sappy oocness. Hehe but 

hey, it was fun.

Next chapter, the rest of the inners arrive, an maybe some one else, I'll have to think 

about it.

I'm gonna be gone all next week so no new chapters. sorry.

R&R

ja ne 

jadyi


	11. Chapter Eleven

Chapter Eleven

Chapter Eleven!

WOW.It's been a long since I've updated. Sorry!I got writers block, then my compy broke.

wow, so many reviews! thank you loyal readers, I love hearing people like my writing.

Same disclaimer,

same time, place, ect…

Last time,

kissy kissy scenes between heero/hotaru duo/minako and wufei/usagi

Present

The next day saw the whole gang laying around the mansions living room, in a week 

school would be starting again.

None of the pilots are senshi were going be students, they were running administration.

They were talking about something completely different though.

"Minako, have you ever seen any of the other senshi?" Hotaru asked.

Minako looked a little puzzled. 

"No I haven't.Yeah, your right, I wonder where they could be.." She answered, catching on to Hotaru's train of though.

"They should have gotten reincarnated and sent here."Usagi added biting her lip.

"Setsuna?"

She arrived in a puff of purple smoke.( she doesn't live with um, she's just usually around.)

"They have arrived in this time line, but they as of yet are still making their way here, they shall be here shortly." She answered.

"Ok." Hotaru said quietly.

Then the door bell rang.Usagi, Hotaru and Minako jumped up an ran to open it.

Setsuna stayed in the room, her eyes closed.

The pilots sat looking at the door way the girls had exited through, waiting for them to return.

Theyyanked open the door.

Behind it stood a girllooking about 19-20.She hadblack hair up in a loop with two gray stripes in front, framing her face.

She was wearing black leggings under a blue pleated skirt that came just above her knee.Her tee shirt was formfitting, and was swirls of light and dark gray.

She had white and blue tennis shoes on.

"Can I help you?" Hotaru asked first. 

The girl nodded, but did not say anything.

"How?Do you need to use a phone?" Usagi piped up.

The girl shook her head.

Minako's brows furrowed.

"Can you talk?"

The girl shook her head.

The girls were a little startled but didn't say anything, and tried not to show it.

Hotaru gestured with her hand for the girl to enter.

She smiled and stepped in.

"Is there a way you can tell us what you need?Do you know sigh language?" Usagi asked.

The girl shook her head, and shrugged her shoulders.

"Hey Heero!' Hotaru called, "Get a pen and a piece of paper!" 

They walked toward the living room, and were soon greeted by a certain young man with unruly brown hair.

He scanned around looking for the girls that Hotaru had described to him many times, but only saw a girl that look similar to Hotaru.

He handed her(Hotaru) the pen an paper.

She sat down by a table and gestured for the girl to sit as well.

Handing her the pen and paper she asked her to write her name, and what she needed.

Titan

I'm looking for Hotaru Tomoe 

Hotaru gasped as she handed the paper to Usagi.(she still goes by relena to the public)

Usagi looked at it uncertainly before walking over to Setsuna and whispering something to her.

Setsuna nodded and disappeared out the door. 

The girl looked about complacently not the least bit uncomfortable. 

"Titan?" Minako asked. 

The girl looked to her.

The pilots looked on not knowing what was going on. 

Wufei had stolen behind Usagi to ask her, but was silenced as Minako spoke.

"Who is Hotaru Tomoe?" She asked, not giving away that she knew anything, or was growing nervous about this girls identity.

Titan shrugged her shoulders again.

Then Heero spoke up.

"If you don't know who she is, then why did you come here?" A little to defensively. 

Titan's only move was to bend down to write something.

I felt her presence as Sailor Saturn here.

Usagi was biting her lip again, and Hotaru was wanting to say something, but knew she had to wait for Setsuna to return.

Quatre sat musing, then said.

"Isn't Titan the largest moon of Saturn?" 

Everyone but Titan look over at him like he'd just reveled the truth of the universe. 

"You know, he'sright."Hotaru said looking over at Usagi.

Then they all turned to, Titan who was looking at the floor.

"Why can't you talk?" Trowa asked, the rest gawking at him for apparently not caring about the revelation Quatre had reveled. 

And she instantly began to scribble down an answer.

I never could.

Was all the piece of white paper told.

"So you were born mute?That's horrible.I don't think I could have stood that.

How were you able to.You must have had very loving parents." Minako rambled. 

Titan looked at her.

The others looked around rather uncomfortably.Wufei grunted a chuckled from his position behind Usagi.

Titan bent down to write something more, and Trowa exited the room quietly to find Setsuna.

Thank you for your sympathy.It was very hard.

I never knew my parents.

Was what she had scrawled down.Her eyes not betraying how she felt.

"Wow, no parents.Things haven't exactly gone your way have they." Usagi said quietly. 

"Yeah no kidding.Not to be insensitive, butnow I'm going to have to pry a little.

You say your looking for Sailor Saturn's life force here.How do you know them?And what is your purpose?" Duo asked.

She is my master, I am here to serve.

~~~~~Change Scene~~~~~

"Come on Ami.Get your nose out of that book, we need to get going.The institute isn't that far now, you can study all you want when we get there." Rei pestered. 

Ami reluctantly stood up from the bench they had been resting on and stretched like a cat.

Now Rei looked over for Makoto and found she was making eyes at some boy how probably looked like her old boyfriend. 

"Come on lets go." 

She turned away an stuck her tongue out at Rei.

Rei rolled her eyes as the party got moving again.

End Chapter

sorry it's so short. BUT!I finally got around to introducing the inners. Yay!

as always please R&R.

flames are welcome to.

ja ne

Jadyi


	12. Chapter Twelve

Chapter Twelve 

Chapter Twelve 

Yay!A two in one.I'm trying to make up for lost time. it's gonna be short though. 

Same disclaimer

same time, place, ect…

Last time

"Come on lets go." 

She turned away an stuck her tongue out at Rei.

Rei rolled her eyes as the party got moving again.

Present 

"Huh?" Hotaru managed, she was in a slight state of shock. 

The others were not much better, only Heero didn't look fazed.Hotaru looked over and smacked him in the arm, he opened his mouth a little.

"So, uh, you're here to serve Saturn?Um, why."Quatre asked shyly, his eyes squinting as he looked at her.

She nodded, nothing more.

Wufei, over his surprise stepped forward. 

"Come on onna! Answer. Tell us who you are."This time Usagi smacked him.

"Calm down Wufei, don't get your boxers in a bunch."(gee I wonder who that was) Duo teased."She'll tell eventually, we don't need you scaring her."

~~~~~Change Place~~~~~

"So Setsuna, do you know who she is?" Trowa asked.

"I should, I know I should, I just can't remember."

Trowa blinked.The keeper of time couldn't remember something.That's not good is it.

"Can you look back in the times stream. there has to be something about her."

"No, nothing.If there was I would have known long before now, and would have toldyou senshi and pilots. She has come out of nowhere, it's like she didn't exist." 

"Could Queen Serenity have had a hand in this?" Trowa had to ask, it would be a logical explanation. 

But Setsuna shook her head,Studying intently theazure walls with painted fish.Her eyes focused on nothing, seeing the whole picture. 

"I don't know how she slipped past me.Now I really wish I could see into the future, not just past and present."She turned away from the wall mural to Trowa, she brought a hand up and pushed the bangs away from his one eye, "I'm going back to the times gates to check something, go back, but do not tell Usagi anything, not even that I do not know the girl."She drilled into him, with a sort of forced smile at the end.

He tried to smile back, but did make it, and his face went back to being impassive. 

"Ok."

Setsuna nodded and vanished.

"She is more rattled then she's letting on, she must know something." He whispered.

~~~Change place~~~~~

The three girls were still trudging along, trying to hitch a ride from the occasional respectable lookingpasserby.Not having much luck.

"So, Rei, not much further huh. How far does that really mean?" Ami mumbled. 

"Well, it was what a hundred miles when we started.The car broke down at like eighty miles down, we've walked at least six, so I'd say, we got about, fourteen miles left."Rei answered amiably.Enjoying the walk, the county side was beautiful.Meadows and streams.And plenty of little animals to keep you company.

"Oh joy."

Came from her two companions. 

~~~Change Place~~~~

"Shut up Maxwell."

Titan looked over at Duo, recognition in her eyes.She carefully wrote something down.

Shinigami?

Duo looked at her as though she'd grown hones when he read it. 

It was pretty clear she knew something, so he was gonna give a little. 

"Yea, I am, what of it?"

The others, having not seen the note, didn't know of what he was referring and thought he was off the rocker.Minako even made the little spinny thing with her finger, next to her ear.

Duo looked at her painfully and gave a little chuckle.

Titan stood up and walked over to him, head bowed.She got down on her knees, head to the floor, as though praying to him in homage. 

"Hey, what the heck is she doing," Usagi asked.Duo shrugged. 

Hotaru walked up to her side and touched her back, making an up sweep with her hand.Titan stood. 

"Ok, enough, I'm Hotaru Tomoe, what is it that you need?"

Titan instantly hopped over to her paper and began scribbling with ferocity. 

"Guess she's got a lot to say." Usagi said.

a 'humph' came from Wufei, and he walked up behind Usagi and wrapped his arms around her waist. Whispering in her ear.

"Any idea who she is?"She shook her head. 

He left a kiss on her neck, then settled his head on her shoulder. 

They all were waiting in anticipation of what the girl had to say.

Trowa entered the room silently, and stood next to the door, waiting to see what was happening.

End Chapter.

Ok, short, but I told you so.If anything doesn't agree with something I said earlier in the storytell me, I can't remember if anything conflicts.

thanks.

as always R&R.

flames are welcome. 

Ja ne

Jadyi


	13. Chapter Thirteen

Chapter Thirteen

Chapter Thirteen

First I'd like to offer my condolences to those who lost loved ones in Tuesday tragic events.I'll pray for you all…

the story

wow I guess people really do like this story.yay!!! thanks everyone.Sorry it took so long for me to get this chapter out, I haven't been busy or anything, I just couldn't think of a way to end it, or bring in something else.or whatever…. anyways….

Same disclaimer,

Same time, place, ect

Last time

They all were waiting in anticipation of what the girl had to say.

Trowa entered the room silently, and stood next to the door, waiting to see what was happening.

Present

Titan finally finished after a grueling five minutes.First she passed it to Hotaru.

I have finally found you master.I have been looking forever.In the past and future.I am so glad to have found you and the Shinigami alive and together.

I know you do not remember me.But I am your prodigy. if you were ever to die, I was to take your place.For there always must be keeper of the silence and the dark.

I along with Setsuna were the only ones to survive Endymion and Queen Serenity.I have been trying to fulfill my duties as Mistress of the Dark but I but it is to much for me, I must beg you to return to Saturn and reclaim your place, or freeze it in time.

Hotaru read it with a stupefied look on her face.This girl was the Mistress that was to take her place at the end of her life?But?

"Since you are the Mistress why could you not restore your voice?" She asked.

Duo again looked shocked.

"She's the Mistress of the Dark?" He asked while Titan was once again writing an answer on the pad of paper.

"That is what she says, but I do not remember her."

"Wouldn't Setsuna?" Wufei put in.

"Yes she should but where did she go?" Usagi asked.Hotaru looked over the room and searched for her power level in the house but none could be found, though she did catch Trowa edging toward the door.

"Where did Setsuna go?" Hotaru asked him.He stood back in the shadows. 

"I don't know.."

"Humm….." Usagi was thinking.

Titan was holding the paper out to Hotaru…

No power can give me a voice….at least not one that I or anyone I know , know of.

Hotaru pondered on this for a moment. 

"What if we didn't use magic?I bet there's some medical procedure that would restore it…"

"Hey Hotaru I think you might be straying a bit from the problem at hand.Are we really trusting her?You know just taking her word for it?"Minako asked,

Heero nodded.

"Yes I trust her Heero," Hotaru said firmly. 

Heero nodded again.She went over to him and he wrapped his arms around her waist much like Wufei and Usagi.

Titan smiled and mouthed thank you.

Then Hotaru remembered something. 

"Duo you said you do remember the past, do you remember her?" 

"I recognize her somewhat yes, but you were her teacher not I."

"Yes.."Why can't I remember her! I remember everything else, everything.. or do I?

"How old were you when I died?" Hotaru asked.

16

Hum.. and I was 26

"And I was teaching you the ways of Saturn?" 

Again Titan nodded her head.

"Were you taught by anyone else?" Wufei cut in.

She nodded.Hotaru looked surprised.

"By whom?"

I spent one month a year with each Setsuna, Michiru and Haruka. 

You all really do not remember?

The senshi and Duo shook their heads.

Titan looked puzzled.

"Wait, did you… at the party… for Usagi.You were there.You were demonstrating what the outers had been teaching you."Minako reveled. 

Titan beamed and nodded her head enthusiastically. 

"Yes, I remember…"

All the senshi began to remember.

"But Setsuna why could we not remember before?" Hotaru asked looking at the ceiling.

"I don't know."She answered honestly. 

End chapter

ok, that's all I have for now, sorry.I didn't want to end it, but I don't know what else to write.I'm very open to suggestions.thanks for all the reviews! I'll try to start posting more.

please R&R, as always flame are welcome.

oh yeah, is michiru spelled right?

Jadyi


	14. Chapter Fouteen

Chapter Fourteen

    Hello all,  I'm finally back after a very long pause.  Thanks to all those who still reviewed!  Hum.. about Titan, I don't know.  Is she in the manga and shows?  I don't know.  I haven't seen to much either.  

 Same disclaimer, nothing in this story is mine, except maybe titan, and I'm not ever sure bout that.

Same time, place, ages.

Last time

All the senshi began to remember.  

"But Setsuna why could we not remember before?" Hotaru asked looking at the ceiling.   

"I don't know."  She answered honestly. 

Present

 "Titan do you have any idea why?" Usagi asked suddenly.  

Titan sat down cross legged on the floor and thought for a moment.   

"Did you try to erase your presence so Queen Serenity wouldn't kill you or something?"  Usagi continued.

Finally after a long pause Titan got up and began writing.  

                      I did do my best to keep my presence unknown,  

                       only Setsuna knew of me until now   

Then she paused again.

                         You said Setsuna did not know me?

"That's right, she said she had no idea who you were.  How could she lie?" Minako wondered.    If she knew, why wouldn't she tell us?  Was there something wrong with Titan?  Or was there something going on with Setsuna?

 "Setsuna get in here."  Usagi called and tapped her foot impatiently.   This got a few smiles, and she blushed.  "Old habit," She mumbled.

     Setsuna came walking through the door moments later.

     "My princess I am sorry, something is not right here.    This girl does not have the right power signature to be of Titan, or Saturn.   She is not the Titan I have known."

 Setsuna told her stunned audience.   

     Titan wrote furiously.  

                                  I am of Titan I am the Mistress of the Silence and the Dark,          successor of Lady Hotura.   

   "Well guys, who are we going to believe?  Someone who we just met and have little memory of, or Setsuna?"  Hotaru posed the difficult question.  

   "There is no chance that she is still just masking her power Setsuna?  Can't you be wrong?  When was the last time you were in contact with the girl?"  Quatre asked, defending Titan.

  Everyone in the room was tense.  Everything seemed to be caving in on them.  

 A new mystery to solve, a new enemy maybe?  Oh just what we need.  Why can't everything just be at peace for once, Usagi thought.   She slumped against the wall aggravated. 

            "I suppose it is possible.  But unlikely." Setsuna agreed.  "It is true that I have not seen or heard from her in a while.  But remember, in your memories she had her voice.  She said she had always been mute.  It can not be both ways." 

Everyone sat and thought on this, even Titan who was looking as confused as everyone else.  What was going on here?

 Even Heero was stumped.

            I don't know

Titan wrote.

"It seems no one knows what's going on here.  Or isn't willing to say." Hotaru accused. 

"I want to know which it is." Wufei muttered crossly.  

  "We all do." Replied Usagi calmly.  It was a feeling more than shared.  

"I think Titan is the only one who can clear everything up."  Minako blurted out.

 This made everyone looked at the girl once again sitting on the floor.

   Slowly she handled the pencil, choosing her words carefully.

                        I want to know the truth as well.  All I have known is silence.  I have no memory of ever speaking. Only listening.  When I was to demonstrate and show what I learned, I used only actions and smoke writing.  If you remember my words.  What did I say?   

 At this everyone, even Setsuna was silent.  What had she said?  Her actions stood out in their memories now, she was present,  but what words had she spoken that could be remembered.

  When no one could answer her question she began to write once more.

     Setsuna, I, and you all seem to have different memories.  I don't know why, I don't know what happened.  

End 

Sorry the chapters are still so short.  Yeah, I know, more questions, it's getting kind of confusing huh?  I don't know where I'm going.  But I'll figure out something.

R&R flames, comments, and ideas are welcome. 

Ja na

Jadyi


End file.
